


After game

by AKindOfRainyDay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKindOfRainyDay/pseuds/AKindOfRainyDay
Summary: - Así que al final has venido, Arthur - pensó sonriendo tontamente. Se conocían desde bien pequeños pero pasaron unos cuantos años hasta que Alfred se dio cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por él. Intuía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero nunca se había atrevido a dar el siguiente paso. Pero esa tarde sería diferente. Después del partido se declararía.





	After game

Hoy iba a ser su día. Lo notó desde por la mañana, nada más levantarse. Y menos mal porque esa misma tarde tenía un partido de baloncesto muy importante contra sus rivales directos y enemigos acérrimos desde siempre. La rivalidad entre ambos equipos era tal que mucha gente fuera del colegio acudía a ver sus encuentros.

El día transcurrió de forma normal, algo lento incluso.

Alfred estaba tan ensimismado pensando en esa tarde que apenas prestó atención a las explicaciones de clase. Si ganaban ese partido serían campeones automáticamente pero era un equipo muy bueno y las estadísticas no se atrevían a declarar a ninguno de los dos como vencedor. Las posibilidades de ganar rondaban el 50%.

La tarde en cambio, pasó volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el americano ya se encontraba en el vestuario cambiándose con los de su equipo.

Tras unas últimas indicaciones del entrenador, salieron al campo. Alfred miró con nerviosismo a la grada. Esperaba ver una cabellera rubia acompañada de unos ojos verdes pero por mucho que se fijaba en la gente que iba y venía, no encontró esa cara conocida. Desanimado, siguió calentando. Tenía que concentrase en el partido.

El partido comenzó entre gritos de ánimo para ambos equipos. Desde el principio, el ritmo del encuentro fue frenético y conforme pasaban los minutos el resultado era muy ajustado. La diferencia entre ambos nunca llegaba a alejarse de los 6 puntos.

Cuando el árbitro pito el inicio del cuarto y último tiempo, Alfred vio de refilón movimiento en la grada que estaba a su derecha. Un chico de más o menos su edad, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes se sentó en el único asiento libre que quedaba. Miraba nerviosamente a los jugadores hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los del americano. Acto seguido, el chico desvió su mirada bruscamente.

_Así que al final has venido, Arthur - pensó sonriendo tontamente._ Se conocían desde bien pequeños pero pasaron unos cuantos años hasta que Alfred se dio cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por él. Intuía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero nunca se había atrevido a dar el siguiente paso. Pero esa tarde sería diferente. Después del partido se declararía.

Verle allí, apoyándole en silencio, fue como un chute de adrenalina para su cuerpo. A raíz de ello empezó a jugar mucho mejor y a décimas del final dio el pase de la victoria a su compañero que encestó sentenciando el marcador a 80 - 79 a su favor. 

Todo habría sido perfecto de no ser por el gran empujón que le dio un jugador del equipo contrario en esa última jugada, cuando se disponía a pasar el balón. Como consecuencia del encontronazo, cayó sobre su tobillo derecho.

Aturdido por el agudo dolor, se llevó las manos al tobillo y cayó mareado sobre sus rodillas. Parecía una lesión grave.

Lo demás sucedió muy deprisa. Los gritos, tanto de alegría como de decepción y cabreo, retumbaban en su cabeza también dolorida mientras le sacaban del campo. Quería celebrarlo con sus compañeros y hablar con Arthur. Quería agradecerle el haberse molestado en venir a pesar de todo el lío que tenían en el consejo con todo el tema del festival escolar.

El entrenador se encargó de llevarle en coche al hospital. Por desgracia la madre de Alfred trabajaba por las tardes pero ese día se las arregló para salir antes tras recibir la llamada del entrenador de su hijo.

Una vez juntos, madre e hijo, pasaron por una serie de pruebas hasta que el médico le diagnóstico esguince de segundo grado recomendándole reposo y tranquilidad. Así que con las mismas se quedó en la cama los días siguientes, y aunque se le hizo algo pesado, la visita de unos pocos de sus compañeros a lo largo de la semana mejoró su humor.

El jueves todo cambió.

\- Alfred cariño, ha venido Arthur a verte - gritó su madre desde la planta baja.

\- Dile que suba – contestó el americano.

Se escuchó el crujir de las escaleras.

\- Hola Alfred.

\- Hey Arthie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a traerte los deberes. Mira, te lo he apuntado todo en esta hoja, ah y acuérdate de que tenéis examen de matemáticas el lunes pero si todavía no puedes ir a clase a lo mejor te lo retrasan... - hablaba muy deprisa mientras y sin mirarle a los ojos le tendió un folio lleno de números y letras.

\- Oh wow cuantas cosas. Gracias emm esto, siéntate si quieres.

\- Gracias pero no puedo quedarme, tengo un poco de prisa.

\- ¡Oh venga Arthie! Me aburro de estar todo el día solo en casa. Quédate un ratín por favooooor - dijo en tono suplicante.

Arthur se sentó en la cama a su lado. Se habría sentado en la silla pero la pila tan alta de ropa que tenía la misma alertaba de un más que posible peligro de derrumbe.

\- Vale, está bien pero solo si dejas de lloriquear... Por cierto, ¿qué tal tienes el tobillo? - preguntó el inglés por dar algo de conversación.

\- ¿El tobillo? Bien, mucho mejor gracias. Me duele a veces pero ya no lo tengo tan hinchado. Por cierto, ¿me viniste a ver el otro día? Hice el mejor partido de toda la temporada.

\- Lo siento, tenía trabajo en el Consejo.

\- Mentiroso. Te vi en la grada.

\- Si me viste ¿por qué me preguntas?

\- Y tú ¿por qué me mientes sobre algo así?

Arthur no respondió. Siguió removiendo papeles, nervioso.

Una voz sonó desde la planta de abajo.

\- Me voy a trabajar. Volveré por la noche.

\- Adiós mamá.

Otra vez silencio.

\- Arthur...

\- ¿Qué?

\- No entiendo lo que pones aquí - dijo Alfred mirando al folio.

El inglés suspiró aliviado. Estaba muy nervioso, se habían quedado solos y su cabeza le decía que algo iba a pasar.

\- Déjame ver...

Alfred aprovechó la cercanía de Arthur para cogerle el brazo y atraerlo hacía sí. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces?

\- Aún no me diste la enhorabuena...

\- E-Enhorabuena.

\- No me refiero a ese tipo de felicitación.

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres entonces?

\- Un beso.

\- ¡Ni hablar!

Aunque diera esa respuesta negativa no le faltaban ganas pero le podía más el hecho de pensar que Alfred podía tener a quién quisiera sus pies… Aunque tampoco era de los que jugaban con las chicas. De hecho nunca había salido con ninguna que él recordara. Entonces ¿era gay? Y si lo era ¿por qué se fijaría en él?

\- Seguro que haces esto con todas.

\- En absoluto.

\- Entonces ¿por qué yo? – se atrevió a preguntar por fin Arthur.

\- Mmmm déjame que piense... Eres inteligente, responsable, te preocupas mucho por mí por mucho que quieras negarlo. Eres el único al que no le importa dormir conmigo después de ver una película de miedo, cosa que no me atrevería a contar a mis amigos de clase - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Siempre he sabido que puedo mostrarme sin miedo tal y como soy cuando estoy contigo lo cual es un alivio - sonrió - Pero ahora que lo pienso también tienes algo de mala hostia y tus cejas no son las más bonitas pero supongo que al final te acabas acostumbrando a ambas objeciones. Si, salvo esas peludas protuberancias cejiles eres bastante atractivo sobre todo cuando te enfurruñas porque te brillan las ojos y ...

\- B-Basta... - rogó Arthur que estaba muerto de vergüenza.

\- Y eres tan idiota que me ves y me quieres por cómo soy en realidad, con todos mis defectos pero ¿sabes? Este idiota - dijo señalándose a sí mismo - también está enamorado de ese idiota y lo daría también todo por él aunque el otro se enfade a veces con sus comentarios. ¡Qué pareja más extraña! ¿No te parece?- dijo acariciando incorporándose y se sentándose en la cama a su lado.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? - preguntó el americano al cabo de unos segundos - Puedes pegarme y negarlo todo. Al fin y al cabo me lo merezco por ser un cobarde y no haberme sincerado antes.

\- Shut up... 

Alfred acercó su rostro al de Arthur, poco a poco, rezando para que el inglés no hiciera ningún gesto de rechazo o alejamiento. Finalmente se acercó lo suficiente como para besar sus labios con ternura. El inglés correspondió al beso hundiendo los suyos en los del americano.

\- Si tanto te molesta lo que digo, ya sabes cómo callarme entonces - dijo Alfred satisfecho.

\- Idiota...  Por mucho que me guste, no haces más que decir tonterías - murmuró entre dientes, antes de besarle.

\- Digo tonterías cuando estoy nervioso - murmuró el americano justificándose despegando un poco sus labios.

\- Ajá entonces debes de estar nervioso siempre - dijo Arthur con algo de malicia. Tenía derecho a vengarse después de esa declaración tan "romántica", aunque solo fuera un poco.

\- Solo cuando estoy contigo.

Después del segundo beso, Alfred estrujó con sus manos las mejillas de Arthur, juntó su nariz con la del inglés y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

\- Señor presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, ¿me haría usted el honor de salir conmigo?

\- Cuando quieres puedes llegar a ser romántico y todo.

\- ¿Tu respuesta? - preguntó ignorando el tono irónico del inglés.

\- De acuerdo, saldré contigo. No me queda más remedio para evitar que te metas en líos - suspiró con fingida indiferencia. En realidad no podía ser más feliz.

\- Yay! - exclamó antes de volver a besarle.


End file.
